From, Me
by mjm692
Summary: This is a story about two young people who fall in love through a pen pal system at school. They are assigned to right to each other for a while, and end up falling in love. When tragic strikes, ah wait, just read the story.


From Me

Miranda Miller

Summary

This is a story about two young people who fall in love through a pen pal system at school. They are assigned to right to each other for a while, and end up falling in love. When tragic strikes, ah wait, just read the story.

Note, the people, places, and things written in the story are not real. They are a major figure of my odd imagination.

(From: Frankie)

My Dearest Whillem,

Ahh.. lol.. right? I'm not going to talk like that anymore. But how are you doing? I'm doing well. For the most part I guess. I'm pretty much just chilling listening to music. What kinds of music do you listen to? I listen mostly to rock, punk-rock, and some light metal. My favorite band is Syspension, Yeah good stuff. I guess.

So, I don't know what else to tell you. I guess I could just ask you a bunch of questions like the teachers said. But I don't have anything else to say, so I guess that's what I'll do.

What kind of music do you listen to? What are you favorite bands? What do you do for fun? How old are you? How many siblings do you have? What is your middle name? Your a guy right? Joking... Do you like this font? If not you can change it. I personally love it. So... back to it. When is your birthday? What do you like in your friends? Do you think your funny? Do you have a girlfriend? What do you like in a girl? Or Guy whichever...Joking again...

Okay... I'm thinking that I have finally run out of questions to ask you... oh well. I guess that you will just have to come up with some right?

Talk To You Soon... (I Hope)

Frankie

(From: Whillem)

Dear Frankie,

What's up? I don't know... not very much here I guess. Uhm... well. I guess I don't know what else to say so I'll answer your questions from your email.

I listen to the same music you do. For the most part. Except I listen to some harder stuff. I believe. My Favorite band is Syspension, as well. Yeah they are pretty awesome. For fun... let's see I listen to music, hang out with my friends at places, and get my ass chewed out all the time for staying out to late. I don't think it's that big of a deal really. It's like holy crap I'm thinking they did the same thing when they were my age. Oh well. I'm fifteen. I'm an only child. I love it. My name is Whillem Athirus Bordelliah. Uhhh... yeah... You would say it the way that it's spelt. Yeah, I'm a guy. And I really actually find this font fun. My birthday is December 8th. I like all of my friends because they are fun to hang out with. They are fun to hang out with and they are rebels, and dare-devils. Which is awesome. So I guess you could say its fun when it's a party... lol. I can be funny when I want to. No. I don't have a girlfriend. I don't know what I like in a girl... I just know when I like her because it feels weird... and in a guy... joke...

Ok... now I have some questions for you. What is your hair color? When is your birthday? How old are you? What color are your eyes?

Ok. I'll tell you what... we could send pictures... if you wanted... uhh... it's up to you. I guess.

Ok... well. Before this gets really long. I should stop here.

Hope to talk to you soon.

Whillem

(From: Frankie)

Hey

Well I guess if you got it, I sent you my picture. Now, I can't wait for yours. Lol. Ok. So how are you? I was wondering. If you wanted to get together some time like just meet or something... I know we are going to meet in school and stuff. Oh well... THIS ONE CAN BE UP TO YOU. Ahh funny...

OK my birthday is weird. It's the same as yours. And I'm also the same age so yeah. Funny, huh?

Well. This ones going to be shorter... because I got to go and study for a "historical" test.

Goodnight Whillem,

Frankie

(From: Frankie)

Hey. I Just wanted to see what's up... because I haven't heard from you in a while... oh well your probably one of those people who don't care about school. One long letter and you're done...

Thought so,

Frankie

(From: Whillem)

Oh jeez... I'm so sorry about that. My computer broke. Well sort of... long story. Anyways I got your picture... and sent you one back. Hope you get it soon.

And yeah. I would like to meet you sooner... or later... whenever is fine... I'm free this weekend if you want? We could meet at Asylum... if you wanted? You know the coffee shop downtown if you wanted? Saturday at like one-ish?

Ok

I'll stop talking to my self. Well typing.

Can't wait to hear From YOU

Whillem

P.S. THIS DOES LOOK SWEET IN CAPS! LOL

Ok. I'm done now.

P.S.S. how did you do on your "historical" test?

(From: Frankie)

Hey. I thought that you would write... type back... uhm Yeah I'm familiar with Asylum. That works... at one-ish on Saturday... this Saturday right?

Do you want to bring friends? Uhm. Because I might have to. Because my friend's parents are leaving her with us for the weekend... so I might have to ditch her or we both could bring friends... whichever fine. I guess. She could stay with my mom and my sister... for a couple of hours.

Oh... and I did quite well on the "historical" test thingy. Yeah it was easy.

And I thought that I should tell you a couple things that I asked about in my first email letter thing that I didn't quite answer... I think

My Name is Frankie (no middle name) Jaczzie.

I like my friends the most because they are always there for me when I need them.

I have one older sister... but she still lives with us she's like twenty.

I am not funny at all...

I don't have a boyfriend.

I like a personality in a guy... he has to be funny and daring as well... he has to be cute and nice and fun to be with and a nice cuddly person.

Well I think I should go.

See you on Saturday.

Frankie Jaczzie.

(From: Whillem)

I can't wait until tomorrow

You can bring your friend... I'll bring a couple of mine I guess...

And I love your middle name.

And I sent you another picture of me and a couple friends. But I labeled it... don't worry... the other one that I sent you before was a little older so I got a newer one... we just took it like Monday after school.

WHILLEM

(From: Whillem)

Dear Frankie Jaczzie,

Tonight was fun, very fun. Wow. You were very pretty... your friends were nice too... I didn't think that I was going to fit in with them... but I don't know. It was fun

I hope you had fun... it was very fun. Jack likes her... he told me when we were walking back from Asylum. It was fun... like we met at Asylum... got all drunk up on coffee. Than go walk around downtown. Than go back and get kicked out. Hang out by the building than leave. Because it got cold out.

So what did you think of Jack and Shaen?

I thought Sally and Shelia were very nice and fun to be with... you were a little off from what I thought you were like but hey... it was different...we were together. But it was fun

Whillem

(From: Frankie)

Hey... I just got your email... like right as I was going to type you... lol...oh well.

I thought Jack and Shaen were very cool... they were nice to me and my friends... and yeah Shelia likes Jack too... she told me when we got home... it was funny... she's like " Frankie... if I tell you something... you won't tell your boyfriend... I was like whoa... he's not my boyfriend... he's my very cool "pen pal" from school. shes like ".. Oh... sorry I think you guys would be cute together though... "

Wow...

Yeah... so... you looked pretty nice too... I thought that you would be a lot louder though. And a little more active than you were but you weren't and that's good... ok... whatever you want it to be... so where do you live close by? Because maybe we could hang out more if you wanted? I think it would be fun... maybe next time just us cuz... we could get to know each other a little more... I think. Maybe who knows...?

I live like 5 or 6 blocks down from Asylum? Yeah... it's an easy walk there and back. Where do you live?

Its pretty cool how some stupid school assignment can make people become really close together... its awesome that we got paired up with each other... because its really nice that we get graded being able to make friends..

sorry for that little ramble... I guess that I just had a moment so...

Frankie Jaczzie

(From: Whillem)

So... I like your little ramble... and I live four blocks from Asylum on Second Street. I didn't realize that we lived so close... well... so close to Asylum. Yeah... because if you think about it... we don't live like next door... we live a good half a mile because of turns and stuff.. But to live really close and go to different schools... that are awesomely weird... oh well whatever happens happens. I guess...

So do you want to do something this weekend. Like go to a movie or something?

Oh... and about what Shelia said... I like it... maybe it could become real someday... someday...

Maybe

WHILLEM

(From: Frankie)

Hey...

uhm... yeah I agree with the whole someday thing. I like it too...

maybe someday... (today) it could come true (right now)

Frankie

(From: Whillem)

I don't understand what the last email letter you sent me meant...BLUSHES

Should I?

Whillem

(From: Frankie)

I'm asking you out dumby.

I Love You SMILES ODD GRIN

Frankie Jaczzie

(From: Whillem)

Yes than. I do want to go out with you...

I'm not a dumby...

So how about that movie this weekend?

ok... Saturday at one-ish we can meet at Asylum and go from there? if you want. we'll call it a date...

I Love You, TAKES IT LIKE A MAN

Whillem

(Instant Message)

FrAnKiE: Hey.

Whillem: Hey...

FrAnKiE: Whats up?

Whillem: Nm u?

FrAnKiE: same...

Whillem: sooo...

FrAnKiE: You do know that this is going to beweird now...

Whillem: so what...

FrAnKiE: what... never mind...

Whillem: I'm getting this feeling that you don't actually like me... or don't want to do this...

FrAnKiE: No... I do... its just...

FrAnKiE: oh... never mind I wasn't thinking...

FrAnKiE: I do like you... I REALLY DO. it's just that since this was for school... its weird...

Whillem: so... your point is...

Whillem: Fine Frankie... if you don't like this idea... than we won't do it... if you don't want to...its up to you..

FrAnKiE: ok... I do...

Whillem: ARE YOU SURE NOW?

FrAnKiE: Yes...

Whillem: Well... its getting late. I Should go.

FrAnKiE: Yeah Me too...

Whillem: I Love You.

FrAnKiE: I Love You TOO!

Whillem: Goodnight Frankie...

FrAnKiE: Goodnights Whillem... see you tomorrow

(From: Frankie)

Dear Whillem,

I am sorry about not being able to make up my mind about the whole dating thing. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do it or not. But I am positive that I want to. Absolutely positive.

Well, do you still want to go to the movie this weekend? Because I can if you want. We can meet at Asylum still.

I got to go though. So... talk to you later I Guess.

Love,

Frankie

(From: Whillem)

Frankie,

Yeah... we can still do the movie. We can meet at one-ish... at Asylum.

ok

I don't really have anything else to say.

oh

Jack wants to know if Shelia will go out with him...?

They will be cute together.

haha

fun

Whillem

(From: Whillem)

Frankie,

Hey, why weren't you at Asylum?

Are you using me or something?

Do you actually like me?

Why did you stand me up?

Whillem

(From: Whillem)

Frankie ?

HELLO?

ARE YOU EVEN GETTING THESE?

ugh .. this really makes me mad!

I hope your ok?

Are you ok?

Ughh

I wish I could here from you SOON!

(From: "Frankie")

Dear Whillem,

Hi. This is Frankie's Sister writing this to you. I am sorry about the letters. Frankie is in the hospital. She sends her love.

She is in the hospital because of Cancer. Frankie has had cancer for about a week now. We had to take her to the hospital for good when she passed out writing a letter to you.

This is what the letter said:

My Dearest Whillem,

How are you? I am not doing so well. I have found out that I have Cancer. I didn't' know how to tell you. But when I go in for my next treatment, I'll have to stay for a couple days, because I am dying.

I am very sorry that I have gotten into this with you. I'm sorry because I have broken my own heart. I cry myself to sleep every single night, thinking about you, and how bad you, or even me, will hurt when I have to stay permanently in the hospital. I will probably die there, and I'm not going to be put on life support for too long, unless they are sure they can fix it.

Death comes in all ways. It comes in solids, liquids, and things not even imaginable. Death can be a scary, yet beautiful thing. Death picks people of one by one by one. I am the next victim. I am scared, yet I know its coming. I will miss you sooo much when I am gone. I even miss you know. So much do I wish you were here. Or that I don't even have to go through this at all. I want it to end. I don't want it now, but if it's that time, than I will take it.

I am so sorry that I didn't tell you. And if you want, you can come and see me whenever you want to. I have maken sure that any of my friends can come up.

Love Always. Forever and Ever,

Frankie Jaczzie

(Whillem's Story)

I decided that I wanted to see her. Even though I didn't know the exact condition she was in, considering it had been weeks since I had attempted to contact her. I wanted so badly to see her. I wasn't sure if I actually wanted to see her.

But oh how I loved her. The smell of her hair, the way that she walked, and talked. Her voice so calming and perfect. I never wanted to leave her.

When I got there, she looked like Death. Beauty, Rain, Sun, Air, Wind, Her. She looked like it all, combined in one jar of Her. I wanted to take her home, and tell her everything was going to be alright. I wanted her to be mine, not Deaths. He or She or whatever it may be, did not deserve her. She was mine. My Beauty, Rain, Sun, Air, Wind, Her. She was all mine.

When I got the nerve up to touch her shoulder, I thought I was going to break her. She looked so fragile. My poor Frankie, lying hopelessly.. hopeless.

"Frankie. It's me. Whillem. Remember, from the e-mails?"

Oh I wished she would respond. I stood and cried over her. I was so glad that I had her to myself, because I could talk to her all I wanted.

"Frankie, come on. Talk to me. Please!"

"Who are you? Did that lady that takes care of me let you in here?"

"No. It's me Whillem. Don't you remember? I am your boyfriend, well.. Sort of?"

"Whillem? Oh My GOD!"

She started to cry. Horrific sobbing between both of us. The nurse came in and asked if everything was ok. "Frankie just remembered who I was and over-reacted a little bit. She didn't remember me at first but everything was fine."

We talked for a little while. Than she asked me to come and hug her. I was so scared. I didn't want to hurt her because she looked so small, and dead. I didn't want to say it. But I did.

"Come over here and hug me. Please Whillem?"

"But.. you .. you look so fragile."

"What? I'm fine. Just come and hug me, please?"

When I hugged her, it felt like an hour had passed. Mainly because one did. Two to be exact. I didn't let go of her. Actually when I snapped out of it, I was in the bed thing with her. I had her in my arms. I didn't want to let go. It must be at least midnight by now. Thank God, my parents had told me to stay with her as long as I needed. I explained it all to them.

I watched her sleep for another hour. I than fell asleep and you would never guess what happened next.

(Whillem's Story.. cont'd)

I woke up to this loud annoying beeping, and I was on the floor with someone's legs in my face. I was angry, uncomfortable, and confused.

"What is going on here?"

"Frankie.. something going on here is not normal."

It turns out that I woke up with Frankie's mom's legs in my face. I wasn't sure if she was alright or what was happening. So, I just sat in the corner and sobbed. Mainly because I was hoping that she would be okay. Hey, what do I know.. right? I'm not a doctor.

(Finally the end)

"YES!"

"What? What's going on here?"

"She's going to make it. The surgery was a SUCSESS!"

It wasn't Frankie though. This woman had a baby in a c-section and the baby was a girl and the surgery was a success. I was put in the waiting room, to wait until they could figure out what was wrong with the machine.

"Whillem.? Frankie wants to talk to you. Please follow me this way."

"Okay. Is she okay though?"

"For the most part, Yes."

"Thank God!"

When we got to her room, Frankie was reading a magazine. She was smiling yet; her eyes were swollen from getting over the tears she had just shed. Frankie looked at me when we walked in.

"Good Morning Whillem. How are you doing? Did you sleep well?"

"Uh.. Yeah for the most part I slept fine in the chair."

"Funny."

"So, what happened with the beeping machine or whatever?"

"oh, I don't know exactly, but you saved my life. And I wanted to thank you for it. So, Thanks. But yeah.. if you wouldn't have fallen on the floor and unplugged the wire that was a warning type thing for the life support, I would have died. If that made sense?"

"uh.. yeah.? I guess. So, do you know if your death free yet? Oh God, that was a dumb question."

"Nah, I'm not Death Free yet, but I think that I'm going to be ok for a while."

"Good"

"So when do you have to get home? Because you've been here for a long time..?"

"I know... but I should probably get going home.."

"Come and give me another hug."

"Okay?"

I went and gave her a hug. Simple, right? No, she started to cry, which made me cry. She told me she loved me and she squeezed me tight. She told me everything would be alright. I kissed her cheek, she kissed mine back. I told her I would always love her and never forget her, which made me realize I knew it was coming. I felt a cold breeze whiz by my ear. I hated this.

"Whillem, You know that I love you.. Right?"

"Yes, Frankie. Don't go, please don't go. I don't want you to leave me yet. I'm not ready to let go."

"Whillem, everything will be okay. I will never forget you."

She kissed me and I froze. We both started to cry for another ten minutes. She told me to go. I said no. The machine went dead, she said goodbye.

After a couple of days had passed he got himself into a deep suicidal depression. He went on for days thinking about her and her only… he couldn't help himself. He knew he had to do it. Frankie and Whillem's families had decided to have their funerals on the same day, as they were also buried side by side. Although nothing was too serious between them, their families knew deep down inside it was the right thing to do.


End file.
